


Yule Feast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 30:Yule feast, and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 224: Famous.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Yule Feast

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 30: [Yule feast](https://i.imgur.com/Zs01sPR.jpg), and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 224: Famous.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Yule Feast

~

“Hosting this Yule feast for the homeless is a brilliant idea, Harry.” 

“It’s the least I can do.” Looking around at the packed dining room, Harry sighed. “I know what it’s like being hungry during the holidays. I’m just glad I can help. Thanks for publicising it for me.” 

Luna patted his arm. “You didn’t need my help. People knew about it before I wrote the article. It helps that you’re famous, too. Many people came because of that article in the _Prophet_.” 

Harry scowled. “I suppose that’s one use for fame.” 

“There are other uses,” she said. “I’m sure it’s useful in shops and restaurants.” 

“I refuse to do that.” 

Luna smiled. “I know. That’s partly why you’re so famous. Would you like to go? It’s getting late and I’ve nothing better to do.”

Harry smiled back. “Neither do I.”

“Of course you do. You’ll have to work that out for yourself, though.” And, humming, Luna wandered off. 

“What the—?” Shrugging, Harry started towards the kitchen. He’d never decipher Luna. 

After he checked on the steamed pudding, he emerged, looking around to make sure everyone was doing all right. 

Spotting a hunched, hooded figure sitting alone, Harry approached. “Are you okay?” 

The person went rigid, then nodded. 

“Okay.” Harry cleared his throat. “If you’re done with your plate I’ll take it—” He reached for the empty plate, but the person curled their arm around it protectively. 

Harry backed off immediately. “Still hungry?” he asked gently. “You’re welcome to seconds, or even thirds.”

The person hesitated, then nodded. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Harry. “Stay here.” 

Hurrying to the kitchen, Harry made a plate piled high with sliced goose and potatoes, roasted veg and warm rolls dripping with butter. When he got back to the table, the figure was still there. “I’ll switch with you,” Harry said, placing the full plate before them. 

Shaking, they reached for the plate, and their sleeve drew back, revealing a Dark Mark. 

Both Harry and the person froze. 

Swallowing hard, Harry said, “It’s all right. Finish your supper. We don’t care about that here.” 

“Don’t you?” 

Harry almost choked. “Snape?” he whispered. 

Snape huffed, then reached up and drew the hood off his head, revealing himself. “I should have known you’d spot me immediately.” 

Legs unsteady, Harry sat down on the bench beside him. “What…How—?”

Snape sighed. “Do you mind if I eat while you work out whatever it is you’re trying to say?” 

Wordlessly, Harry shook his head, and proceeded to stare at Snape as he devoured the Yule feast. 

The man looked good. Thin, yes, but the signs of stress that had previously marred his face were gone. He looked younger, certainly happier. Harry’s previously dormant crush roared to life. 

Once he had cleaned the plate, Snape sat back and sighed, wiping his mouth with obvious satisfaction. 

“Good?” Harry asked. 

“Adequate,” Snape pronounced with a smirk.

“There’s pudding,” Harry said. “If you’re up for it.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed, and he regarded Harry for a long moment. “I wouldn’t say no,” he finally said.

“Brilliant,” said Harry, jumping to his feet, and racing into the kitchen, he got a large piece of pudding and a generous helping of brandy sauce. When he placed it in front of Snape, Snape smiled. 

Polishing it off, Snape pushed the plate away, shifting to face Harry. “It’s obvious you’ve questions. Ask.” 

Harry shook his head. “I was going to ask how you could be alive when I saw you die, but clearly you are, and I was wrong, so instead I just want to say…it’s good to see you, sir.” 

One of Snape’s eyebrows went up. “You never voluntarily called me ‘sir’ in your life.” 

“I’ve grown up.” Harry grinned. “I never claimed to be a mature teenager.” 

“That’s certainly true.” Snape smirked. “Since you apparently have no questions, I have some. What are you doing serving Yule dinner to the homeless? Shouldn’t you be celebrating the holidays with your friends or fiancée?” 

Harry looked away. “Ron and Hermione are in Australia visiting her parents, and I have no fiancée.” 

“Not even Ms Lovegood?” 

“Luna?” Harry blinked. “Definitely not. She’s…not my type.” 

“And what is your type?” Snape hummed. “From what I recall, you like sporty girls. What else…lights your wand?”

Harry frowned. “I…I dunno that I have a type. I mean, I only just realised I’m gay so—”

“Ah.” Why did Snape’s expression look almost triumphant? “You’re aware, then. Good.” 

“Wait, you knew?” Harry’s mouth fell open. “How?”

“Have you ever heard the expression like calls to like?” Snape pursed his lips. “I believe Muggles call it ‘gaydar’.”

“ _You’ve_ gaydar?” Harry blinked. “Wait, you’re saying…you’re gay, too?”

Snape snorted. “Obviously.” 

“Right,” Harry whispered. “Okay. What were we discussing?” 

“Holiday plans.” Snape smirked. “It sounds as though you, too, are alone for the holidays.” 

“Yes.” Harry cleared his throat. “Um, you know, if you’re looking for work, there’s a position in our kitchens. It doesn’t pay much, but—”

Snape hummed. “Generous of you, but I have a job. And a home.” 

“Oh.” Harry blinked. “Right.” He smiled faintly. “Although, if that’s so, why are you at a Yule dinner for the homeless?” 

Snape shrugged. “I simply had no desire to eat alone this evening, and as I was passing by I looked in and the food looked…decent. Plus, the price is certainly reasonable.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is.” Biting his lip, he blurted, “Do you have breakfast plans?”

“Excuse me?”

“You indicated you’re alone for the holidays, and since I am, too, I thought—”

Snape smirked. “I’ve no plans for breakfast at the moment, but am willing to entertain suggestions.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “Yeah? Okay. Um, well, I have to finish up here since I’m hosting this, but once I’m done—”

“I can wait.” Snape’s gaze was frankly admiring. “After all, I’ve waited many years for this opportunity.” 

“You—? Oh.” Exhaling, Harry smiled, warmth spreading through him. “Actually, Luna did offer to take over for me tonight. I can talk to her.” 

“If you do,” murmured Snape, “I’m sure we could find some interesting ways to pass the time until morning.” 

Mouth going dry, Harry clasped Snape’s arm, shivering at the intent look in Snape’s eyes. “One moment,” he whispered. 

“Take two,” said Snape. “After all, we’ve all night to get reacquainted.” 

Before Harry could move, Luna’s voice floated over to them. “Happy Yule, Harry. Goodnight!” 

Linking his arm with Snape’s, Harry led him towards the door. “Shall we?”

Snape smirked. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
